Haruka Kasumi
Kasumi Haruka je kapitánkou 2. Divize. Je jednou z nemnoha shinigami, jež setrvali v jedné divizi od počátku svého působení v Gotei 13. Divize je teoreticky to nejcennější, co má, ale neváhala by se zastat i jiných. I přes její nepříliš přísné postupy si zachovává úctu podřízených díky vůdčí povaze, kterou si přes těch pár let vypilovala. =Osoba= Vzhled Kasumi není příliš vysoká, má delší blond vlasy, které si váže do culíku. Na krku má cosi jako tetování ve tvaru dvou drápů na každé straně, jehož původ je jí samotné zcela utajený. Shihakusho nosí s krátkým rukávem a přes něj, jako symbol jejího postavení v Gotei 13, bělostné haori s rukávy. Povaha Velmi dobře ovládá diplomatický přístup. Má respekt zejména k určitým lidem a úmyslně ji rozčílit je snad nemožné. Uchovává v sobě smysl pro spravedlnost. Moc té opravdové legrace si s ní jeden neužije vzhledem k jejímu vážnějšímu uvažování. Od doby, co se převážně zdržovala mimo divizi pojala z okolí ráznější a přísnější přístup. =Historie= Narodila se ve Východním Rukongai. Otec nebýval moc doma. Byl shinigami a měl hodně práce. Starala se o ni hlavně matka. Často s ní bývala v lese a pomáhala jí sbírat různé bylinky. I ona bývala shinigami, ale nikdy Kasumi neprozradila, proč jím už není. Často jí vyprávěla, co takový shinigami vlastně dělá a když přišel otec domů, vyprávěl jí o svých misích. Zaujalo jí to a tak si řekla, že se jednou taky takovým shinigami stane. Tenkrát to byl ještě dětský sen a tak si z toho matka nic neděla. To až později, když jí Kasumi požádala, aby jí pomáhala s tréninkem, matce došlo, že to myslí vážně, ale i přes její starosti, nic nenamítala a pomáhala jí. Jednou brzy ráno přišel otec s tím, že ho čeká velmi těžký úkol. Vypadal zklesle, a když odcházel, vypadal moc moc smutně, jako by se tu už nikdy neměl ukázat. A opravdu tomu tak bylo. Kasumi čekala dlouho na to, až se vrátí. Od té doby jí matka přestala pomáhat s tréninkem a dokonce jí ho i zakázala. Ale ona ze začátku vůbec netušila, proč. Když už byla starší, matka jí vysvětlila, jak to s otcem bylo. Že při riskantní a nebezpečné misi přišel o život. Asi doufala, že jí to odradí od jejího plánu, stát se shinigami. I přes to všechno ale Kasumi trvala na svém. Ale matka samozřejmě také. Uplynula ještě nějaká doba, než měla v plánu jít na akademii. Věděla, že matka nechce, abych se stala jedním z těch shinigami. Nevěděla, jak se naučit alespoň nějaký základ. ********** Toulala se tak jednou po lese sama. Snažila se vymyslet, jak matku přimět k tomu, aby jí pomáhala. Ale bezvýsledně. Začalo se stmívat a Kasumi zjistila, že absolutně nevím, kde je a jaká je cesta domů. Padla noc, byla zima a ona nevěděla, co si počít. Nakonec i v té zimě usnula kdesi u stromu na hromádce listí. Tam se však už ráno neprobrala. Stěny studené, avšak plápolající plamen ohně prostor plně zahříval. U ohně seděl kdosi v plášti a něco dělal. Po tom, co se Kasumi probrala, jej chvíli mlčky sledovala. Po nějaké době se ozval hlas. Jeho hlas, který pravila, že jí s radostí zasvětí do tajů světa shinigami. Nemohla věřit svým uším a, i když se stále ještě trochu bála, co by mohl být zač, radost tento pocit přemohla. Ten muž, jež jí to ale nabídl, měl jednu podmínku. A to, že po dobu, co jí bude učit, se nesmím vrátit do Rukongaie. Její rozhodnutí se stalo osudným, což ale v té době nevěděla. A tak jí ten muž, jež jí vlastně zachránil a který se časem představil jako Asogi Toru, začal trénovat a učit. Když nebylo nějak počasí nebo Toru tvrdil, že je pobyt venku nebezpečný, byli oba v jeskyni, jež sloužila jako úkryt a tam jí často vyprávěl něco o sobě. Jednoho dne se dostal až k tomu, že i on byl shinigami a proto toho tolik ví. Byl kdysi zástupcem kapitána, ale neřekl, jaké divize. Učil prý i nějaký čas na Akademii, ale největší skoro ránou pro Kasumi bylo, když jí prozradil, že ve skutečnosti jí zná už dlouho. Že znal jejího otce a dokonce s ním byl tehdá i na té misi. Dle jeho vyprávění, byl jediný, kdo ji přežil, ale neodvážil se vrátit do Seireiteie jako jediný živý. A tak se ukryl do lesů za Rukongaiem. Tu noc, údajně, co jí našel, jí hned poznal. K jejímu údivu věděl, o jejím cíle i o matčině přístupu k tomu. Pomoc jí nabídl, protože si to její otec prý přál. A on musel, jako jeho nejbližší a nejstarší přítel, jeho poslední přání vyplnit. V tu dobu jí přišlo, jako by ten čas trávila s otcem a ne s ním. ********** Ale čas šel dál. Už to byli nějaká léta, co jí Toru učil a déle nemohla zůstat. Musela do Rukongaie za každou cenu. Musela vidět matku, která se již jistě smířila s tím, že se nevrátí. A tak, když Toru odešel opět pryč, vydala se i ona do Rukongaie. Ale neviděla tam to, co chtěla. Ani zdaleka. Jejich, ani ne domek, ještě na kraji Rukongaie stál, ale nikdo v něm. Vypadalo to, že je už pěknou dobu opuštěný. Kam se matka poděla, opakovala si neustále, ale nebyla schopna nalézt odpověď. Tu noc tam zůstala a ráno jí probudil, kdo jiný než Toru, který jí postupně všecičko opět osvětlil. Že tu noc, co se už nevrátila domů, se jí matka vydala hledat. Ale nevěděla, kde jí má hledat a tak zavítala dost daleko. V místech, kde se nacházela té noci, se odehrával boj, při kterém i ona zemřela, neboť se do něj nešťastnou náhodou zapletla. Vyprávěl, že to vše pozoroval, ale už nestihl jakkoli zakročit a když se vracel, našel jí. Návrat do Rukongaie Kasumi zakázal, neboť nechtěl, abych se tohle dozvěděla. Sic to byla pro ní velká rána, vrátila se s ním zpět k jeskyni, kde pokračovala v tréninku a přípravě na akademii. ********** Přišel ten den, kdy byla Kasumi přijata na akademii. Prvním rokem se hlavně rozhlížela a nějak na sebe neupozorňovala. Neměla páru, jak to tu chodí, co se smí a nesmí. Druhým rokem to bylo podobné. Jen, když přišla k jeskyni, Toru většinou nebyl nikde k nalezení. Ve třetím ročníku už se dalo mluvit o něčem jiném. Konečně se pořádně uplatnilo to, co jí Toru učil. A i jeho vídávala častěji. Čtvrtý ročník byl snad nejhorší. Docela dost zanedbávala trénink a vynechávala často hodiny. Učitelé na akademii ani její učitel z toho nebyli moc nadšení. Pátým rokem se však všechno zase srovnalo. Už zde nebyla nějaký nováček a znala tu dost lidí, včetně Tsukiho, který byl jejím spolužákem už od samého začátku jejího studia na akademii. Ale trávila dost času na ubytovně a v okolí akademie. Toru a ona, začali se odcizovat a čím dál méně vídat. Tehdá jí řekl, že jeho pomoc už nepotřebuji, ale kdyby přeci, ví, kde ho najdu. Ach, ano. Je tu šestý a poslední ročník. Všechno klape a času na všechno dost. Už není, moc, co se učit. Dost času na přemýšlení o budoucím životě v Gotei 13. ********** Nebylo to pro ni lehké, ale i tak Kasumi opustila akademii a byla přijata do 2.divize. Bylo pro ni dobrou zprávou i překvapením, když zjistila, že do stejné divize byl přijat i Tsuki. Dozvěděli se, že divize nedávno přišla o podkapitána a třetího důstojníka. Tehdejší kapitánka dvojky jim nabídla umístění na těchto dvou postech, ale musela zjistit, kdo je ten silnější, kdo by měl dostat podkapitánství. Proto s ní měli bojovat, aby rozpoznala naše síly. Nakonec bylo rozhodnuto, že podkapitánem se stane Tsuki. Kasumi to nevadilo, naopak byla ráda, že to vyhrál. *********** Nějaký čas to byl, co divize později přišla o kapitána, který nejspíše prohrál na misi svůj život a tak se kapitánem stal Tsuki a Kasumi se dostala na podkapitánku. Jako divizi se jim od té doby celkem dařilo. Neměli už tolik ztrát a stali se silnějšími.thumb Jednoho dne ale dostal Tsuki svou misi. Podle toho, co o ní zjistila Kasumi, se z ní údajně ještě nikdo nevrátil. Alespoň ne živý. Chtěla ho zastavit, ale věděla, že jakožto kapitána, to je jeho povinnost. Po jeho odchodu zůstala divize na ní, což jí nějak nevadilo. Ale byly to dny a měsíce, a Tsuki se stále nevracel. Začala slýchávat, že se prý už ani nevrátí, čemuž ale nechtěla věřit. Přišly ale zlé časy a divize bez kapitána byla dosti zranitelná. Stala se jím tedy Kasumi a ochotně vedla divizi. I když pevně věřila, že se Tsuki stejně vrátí, postupně věřit přestávala. Musela si přiznat, že je to skutečnost. Že všichni její blízcí nakonec padnou v boji. Když se dění v SS zase po delší době uklidnilo, přišlo jí, že na Tsukiho už skoro každý zapomněl. Procházela Seireiteiem a mířila si to k východní bráně. Vyšla jsem do Rukongaie, a to si všimla, jak se kdosi blíží k bráně. Přemýšlela, co by tak v Seireitei chtěl dělat, když se ale začala soustředit na reiatsu, toho ,,neznámého" jako by si náhle všechno připomněla. A taky že její domněnka byla správná. Byl to Tsuki, který se konečně po dlouhé době vrátil. Vysvětlil, že plnil svou misi, ale trvalo to dlouho a nebylo to lehké, přesto ji musel splnit. A ona mu vyprávěla, co všechno se v SS událo, za jeho nepřítomnosti. A i když byla kapitánkou stále ona, Tsuki se vrátil zpět na své místo podkapitána. Všechno se vrátilo do starých kolejí, ale i přesto se toho v Soul Society do současnosti ještě hodně událo a ještě hodně se toho do budoucna stane. Kasumi se po několika letech rozhodla opustit na chvíli Seireitei a vydala se zpět k místům její minulosti. Vykročila směrem k lesu, kde kdysi dávno s Toruem vystavěli památník pro její rodiče. Když k němu přišla, k jejímu překvapení na tom místě leželi čerstvé květy. To mohlo znamenat, že tu velice nedávno byl její dávný učitel. I jeho chtěla vidět a tak změnila směr své cesty. Stála před jeskyní, z které nevycházelo žádné teplo, jako kdysi. Nebyl tam tedy rozdělán oheň, ale naštěstí pro ni tam dopadalo světlo slunečních paprsků. Vešla tedy dovnitř, když tu se zarazila. Jeskyně byla prázdná, místo dřívějšího ohniště takřka neznatelné. Jen na jednom z kamenů, na kterých sedávala, našla papír se vzkazem. Byl od Torua a z toho, co na něm bylo napsáno, pochopila, že se s ním již pěkných pár let opět nestřetne. Se vzkazem nalezla i hodinky, které podle dopisu, patřili dříve jejímu otci. Hodinky se vzkazem do dnes nosí u sebe. =Během děje= The Approaching Storm Ještě, než udeřila bouře, dělala to, co takřka vždy, když má čas chvíli pobýt ve své kanceláři - papírování. O všem se dozvěděla až později, jelikož se nezaobírala zrovna venkovním děním, avšak toto její pozornost na chvíli upoutalo. Z prvního pohledu to přeci jen vypadalo jako prach obyčejná bouře. Kasumi nemohla, tedy spíše nevycítila na ní nic zvláštního, ale s tím, jak se přibližovala, se začínalo vše měnit. Bouře nepřínáší nic dobrého... Storm Over the City Když bouře dorazila nad Seireitei, všichni věděli jedno - Nevěstí nic dobrého. Kapitáni se rozhodli, že se bouře musí zastavit, než natropí jakékoli vážné škody. I Kasum se dostavila na místo určení - střed Seireitei - kde se mělo vše uskutečnit. Nepřišla mezi prvníma, nýbrš snad skoro poslední. Tedy, tak to mohlo vypadat. Když ostatní kapitáni postávali v 'houfu', byli napadeni hollowem a do toho se Kasumi míchat nechtěla. Bylo jich tam dost, tak zůstala státi opodál, zatím nezpozorována a čekala, až jestli bude jejího zásahu zapotřebí, ale nebylo. Když byl hollow poražen a bouře zastavena díky úsilý všech, kteří se tohoto úkolu ujali, naskytl se ještě jeden problém. Bouře během svého řádění poškodila vězení v 2.divizi a někteří vězni tak byli osvobozeni. Byli okamžit nařízeny opravy a přesun zbylých vězňů do bezpečnější části věznice. Uprchlý vězni se začali po sléze hledat. Hueco Mundo arc Reimei arc Úkol, jehož se Kasumi neúčastnila, jelikož proti tomuto zásahu byla absolutně proti. Ne jen ona, ale Sotaicho nechtěla nic šlyšet. (Taky na to pak doplatila, co si budeme povídat.) Byla ji tedy udělena jiná mise se záměrem, najít v Soul Society místo, kam by se mohli ostatní uchýlit, kdyby se útok na Reimei - Skupina shinigami, jenž jsou proti tzv. Organizaci Gotei 13 - nevydařil. Na misi byla vyslána spolu s několika jinými shinigami, mezi nimiž byli i Tomisura-taicho a bývalý kapitán 10.divize - Kanegawa Hideki. Jejich mise ještě stále trvá, neboť se trochu vychýleli od jejich hlavního záměru. V lese narazili na jakousi skupinu vědců, kteří májí nějaké informace o Hiroshim - vůdcem Reimei. Rok timeskipu Pro někoho bylo období střídání vlády mezi so-taicho starší a so-taicho juniorem vskutku pohodové. Netrvalo však dlouho, co 2.divize dostala rozkazy o početné skupince hollow potulujících se kdesi za Rukongaiem. Původně tam byla vyslaná skupina členů, aby si s takovým případem poradily, bylo na něm však něco zvláštního, a proto na místo přišla i Kasumi. O situaci se hned začala informovat. Údajně ať bylo zabito nespočet hollow, neubývaly a skoro, jako by snad znovu ožívaly. Zapojila se do boje, aby si sama toto ověřila a skutečně v bitevní vřavě zahlédla několik hollow, které už nejméně pětkrát viděla zmizet. Jako by jen opouštěly Soul Society a znovu se vracely. Navíc byly ve velké početní převaze, což kapitánce rovněž vrtalo hlavou, neboť její skupinu mohly bezproblémů obklíčit, ale oni útočily pouze z jedné strany. V takovém podání pokračovala bitva ještě nějakou dobu, než se konečně řady hollowů začaly viditelně zužovat. Proč tak najednou? tázala se Kasumi sama sebe, když byl vyhlazen poslední nepřítel. ,,Taicho! Taicho!“ ozvalo se těsně před tím, než se kousek od ní objevilo několik členů její divize spolu s dvěmi neidentifikovatelnými osobami. Přesněji to byly dvě ženy, které svázány kidem házely kolem sebe samé nadávky. Ukázalo se, že byly členkami malé skupiny z Reimei, která se rozutekla kam se dalo. Díky jejich podobě byla odvozitelná příbuznost mezi nimi. Schopnostmi jejich zanpakuto bylo ovládat duše, které jejich čepel přeťala. Vyjímkou nebyly ani hollow. Ti se mohli stále vracet díky druhé schopnosti, která mohla udržet při tzv. „umělém životě“ duše i v případě, že sami o sobě už neměly pojem. Jinak řečeno by bez toho bylo dávno po nich. Mise byla splněna a všichni se mohli vrátit do Seireitei. Při zpáteční cestě však Kasumi cosi zastavilo. Dlouze směřovala svůj pohled za holé kopce v dálce, jako by jí něco napovídalo, že tam má jít. ,,Taicho?“ ozval se za ní jeden z členů této původně hollowbijecké skupiny. Kasumi zavrtěla hlavou. ,,Pokračujeme,“ hlesla krátce a kráčela dál se svou skupinou do Seireitei. Po této misi se několkrát potulovala Rukongaiem. Přesněji několikrát procházela trasu, po níž se z ní vracela. Pokaždé jí zrak padl na ony kopce a pokaždé jí přepadl stejný pocit, který jí říkal, aby tam šla. Mnohokrát to odmávla a ignorovala. Jednoho dne to však bylo silnější než jindy, a tak zamířila za vzdálené pohoří, aby tomu konečně přišla na kloub. Cestovala dlouho do noci, hledala vodítka, lidi, cokoliv, co by jí mohlo naznačit, proč by tu měla být. Kolem však nebylo ani živáčka. V horách setrvala ještě několik dní možná týdnů, neb vždy uprostřed noci odněkud zazněla hlasitá rána, která se rozléhala do okolí, až nebylo poznat, odkud přesně vychází. Kasumi potřebovala čas, aby zjistila, zda se přibližuje k místu původu onoho záhadného zvuku. Když ho po několika dnech nalezla, zjistila, že se jedná o jakousi rozpadlou svatyni. Opodál trosek ležel obrovský zvon, který pravděpodobně vydával ony zvuky. Ale sám? Nikoliv. Do doby, než padla tma, se Kasumi ukryla mezi větvemi zarostlého stromu, aby mohla samozvonícímu zvonu přijít na kloub. Náhle se kolem zvedl tlak... ne, bylo to reiatsu. Nepatřilo člověku, obyčejné duši ani shinigamimu. Bylo to reiatsu hollow a ne jednoho. Kasumi byla vmžiku připravena k boji, když první z těchto potvor byly na dohled. V dalších činnech jí však zabránil zvuk zvonu. V takové blízkosti byl přímo nesnesitelný, nic jiného kolem nebylo slyšet a jeden při něčem takovém naprosto ztrácel soustředění. Kasumi, uvědomujíc si svůj hlavní záměr, se ohlédla po místě, kde měl zvon ležet. Byl tam a kolem něj postávalo několik siluet jakýchsi osob, které se jedna po druhé pomalu klátily k zemi. Když se pak ohlédla zpět tam, odkud původně přicházely hollow, nebyli tam. Zvon brzy přestal znít a noc mizela za obzorem. Když se Kasumi přiblížila k osobám u zvonu, zjistila, že to jsou obyčejné duše. Na zem popadaly v mdlobách díky ohlušujícímu rámusu ze zvonu a vypadalo to, že ne prvně. Jakmile si vyslechla Kasumi jejich příběh, vše hned bylo jasnější. Tato skupina lidí odešla z Rukongaie v mnohem hojnějším počtu. Chtěli začít žít jinde, protože v Rukongaii jim podmínky nevyhovovali. Během cesty sem ztratili mnoho lidí, ale nakonec se zde usadily, neb se to tu zdálo být velice vhodné. O několik měsíců na to se tu začaly objevovat hollow a řady lidských duší se pomalu zužovaly. Jednoho dne však přišli místní na to, že starodávný zvon, který mimo jiné zde už našli a jen náležite opravily, vydává hlasitý zvuk, který oněm hollowům nedovolí se k nim přiblížit. To se stalo jakýmsi zašlím rituálem a tak se noc co noc po krajině rozléhal zvuk zvonu. Samozřejmě to lidem nedělalo nejlíp, když se nacházeli v bezprostřední blízkosti u zdroje. ,,Už dávno jsme chtěli odejít, ale zvon je moc těžký na to, abychom ho přenesli a bez něj se nikdo z nás před hollow neubrání,“ hlesla jedna žena. A tak jim Kasumi nabídla pomocnou ruku, spolu s ní pak docestovali bezpečně peživší lidé zpět do Rukongaie. Jak byli najednou rádi za ten život tady. Co však blonďaté kapitánce vrtalo hlavou bylo, proč jí napadlo jít zrovna tak daleko a zrovna tím směrem. Najednou si nemohla vzpomenout na onen pocit, co tehdá měla, když z dálky sledovala ono pohoří. Začínala si uvědomovat, že to, co jí tam přitáhlo, nebyl pouhý pocit, spíš zásah cizí ruky. ******** O pár dní později seděla Kasumi, kapitánka 2.divize, ve své kanceláři a vyžizovala papíry, které se jí za dobu těch několika týdnů její nepřítomnosti nashromáždily. Když nebylo pomalu ani v polovině, přišli k ní další rozkazy, které se vztahovaly k oněm vzdáleným holým kopcům. Skupina hollow, která se tam často objevovala, se začala přemisťovat pomalu ale jistě směrem k Rukongai. Jejich počty se každým dnem zvyšovaly, nebo spíš každou nocí. Z neznámého důvodu se ve dne drželi zpátky. Kasumi tento přesun připsala tomu, že jim z kraje zmizeli duše, které odtamtud nedávno odvedla. Rozhodla se to vyřídit sama a vydala se zpět ke kopcům. Početní přesila ani síla nebyla problémem a postup hollow byl co nevidět zastaven. Ovšem každou noc se objevovali nový, Kasumi tedy setrvávala za pohořím dlouho, aby se ujistila, že hollow si konečně uvědomili, že touto oblastí se nikam nedostanou. Když pak jednou nechala zámeřně jednoho nebo dva hollow prchnou, skutečně se dalšího dne, ehm večera, objevilo nepřátel o něco méně, až už sem nezavítal nikdo. To byl pro Kasumi nepřímý rozkaz pro ukončení mise. Mohla se s dobrým pocitem vrátit zpět do své kanceláře, plné dalších nově nahromaděných papíru... sakra. =Síly a schopnosti= Co se umění Zanjutsu týče, celkově v tom viniká. Již v útlém věku se oháněla vším okolo sebe, když sledovala svého otce při tréninku. Po jeho smrti ji učil Toru, hlavně jak dobře vycházet s duchem zanpakuto s kterým má dodnes dobrý vztah. Shunpo má taktéž na slušné úrovni, což se jí hodí. Za mlada by nikdy neřekla, že něco, s čím se seznámila až na akademii, by jí tak šlo. V Hado a Bakudo už je to nějaký ten průměr. Na to, že vždy obdivovala tuto schopnost, nějak v ní neviniká, ale hlavně, že když už, tak něco málo zvládne. V neposlední řadě se dostává na schopnost Léčení, v čemž je to naprostý propadák. Ano, možná by zvládla něco udělat s fakt, ale fakt základního, ale to je asi tak vše. Radši se těmto zásahům vyhýbá. =Zanpakuto= Hotaru Elegance, inteligence a rozvážnost se odráží v každém pírku tohoto ctižádostivého thumb|150px|Hotarutvora. Je milá a nápomocná. I když často nabízí své rady, jen zřídka se je snaží mermomocí vnucovat. Stojí věrně při svém majiteli, ať už jsou jeho (její) rozhodnutí seberozvernější a nesmyslnější. 'Shikai' Vyvolávací příkaz: "Hōhō o hyōji suru!" (Ukaž cestu!) Při vyvolání, katana začne zářit barvou reiatsu. thumb|left|ShikaiÚtoky: Hoshikuzu (Hvězdný prach) - Při máchnutí zanpakuto se proti protivníkovi vznese vlna třpytivého prachu, který při kontaktu s kůží začne nesnesitelně štípat, či svrbět. Pokud se zanese do očí, či otevřené rány, je to o to horší. Suteraraito (Hvězdná záře) - Čepel zanpakuto začne intenzivně zářit, až protivníka na nějakou dobu oslepí. Tejō no suisei (Pouta komety) - Ze zanpakuto vyletí kometa a obkrouží nepřítele, na němž se zachytí prach tvořící "ocas" komety a postupně začne nepříteli ubírat reiatsu. (Přestavte si to jako nějaký obvaz v podání hvězdného prachu.) Množství ubíraného reiatsu je regulováno dle stavu množství reiatsu postiženého. (Silnější - ubírá více, slabší - ubírá méně.) 'Bankai: '''Seiza no ken Podoba zbraně zůstává stejná jako v shi-kai, ale nebe nad bojištěm se promění v noční oblohu na níž lze vidět zvláštní souhvězdí. (viz. obrázek) To dopomáhá k lepšímu souladu majitele se zanpakuto. 'Útoky:thumb|398px|Bankai '''Tachi sagari sutā (Padající hvězda) - Máchnutím čepelí zhora dolů se z hvězdné oblohy snese k zemi volným, ale přímým pádem přiměřeně velká hvězda, která po dopadu exploduje. Sutātorakku (Hvězdná dráha) - Při rozmachu z čepele vyletí hvězdičky a letí po přímé dráze na cíl. Ne všechny ale letí na přesně stejnou souřadnici. Hvězdičky mají ostré hroty a strany, jsou z o něco silnějšího mateiálu, než čepele mečů/katan. Počet hvězdiček může uživatel regulovat v rozmezí 10-35. Burakkuhōru (Černá díra) - Na špičce čepele se začne tvořit černý kruhovitý tvar, který pohltí nepřátelský útok. Velikost kruhu si může uživatel sám přispůsobit potřebě, ale max. velikost je v poloměru metr. Vnitřní svět Nerovná krajina plná vodopádů. frame|left|Vnitřní svět Kategorie:Kapitán Kategorie:Shinigami